


How to Lure a Mythical Creature with Gummy Koalas

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday, Snadger, gummys, mabel and her new pet, thesnadger, youre amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Mabel. </p><p>Happy Birthday, Snadger!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Lure a Mythical Creature with Gummy Koalas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesnadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnadger/gifts).



> Okay, so I follow the Snadger's tumblr and found out it was her birthday today! Now I don't have a tumblr, but I check it everyday and she's the best. :D (and her fics are amazing! Especially her Summer's Over series!)

**_ Happy Birthday Snadger! _ **

Mabel had been exploring the woods recently, observing the changes in the tall pines and redwoods made by the trauma that had been Weirdmaggedon.

She skipped, kicking up pine needles and her hair swishing against the back of her brightly colored sweater.

She paused to admire a large beautiful flower. It was then that she heard the rustle. Mabel straightened and stared at the bush in front of her in curiosity.

"Waddles?"

The creature in the bush snuffled.

"Not Waddles?"

It snuffled again and Mabel smiled. She pulled a random bag of gummy koalas out of her sweater. She had covered them in edible glitter that same morning.

"Hey, you hungry?"

She put a lime green gummy on the ground and turned around to walk away. As soon as she had taken a few steps, something shuffled behind her. She smiled.

A scarlet gummy dropped, but she kept walking obliviously.

A golden one.

Blue.

Mabel stopped, "Okay, I'm turning around now!"

She turned and was utterly astonished by what she saw. A green and yellow snake sat half curled before her. The oddest thing was the badger head instead of a normal snakes.

"Oh wow! A Snadger! You're so cute!"

She placed a purple koala on the ground and the Snadger edged forward before snatching the gummy quickly. Mabel bounced up and down.

"Can I pet you?"

The Snadger didn't move away and Mabel petted the small adorable reptile/mammal's (Repmmal? Matile?) soft black and white fur.

"I think Waddles will _love_ you!"


End file.
